Musical Madness
by pink-werewolf
Summary: A Lily and James musical that will rock your socks! It's hilarious and fluffy and fuzzy and fun! And don't forget the Marauder's! Please R&R!Used to be moony's girl06
1. Musical Beginnings

A/N: Here's my musical Mardaurer's!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or songs!

James Potter sat in his dorm room with his three best friends. Sirius had stolen a pack of butterbeer from the kitchens. Sirius took a long swig from his butterbeer and looked at James. "Dear old Prongsie," he began ", I've got a question for you about a certain Evans girl."

"Padfoot have you had to much butterbeer?" James asked.

"Possibly but that's not the point! Why the helll do you like her? I still can't figure it out! She HATES you! Give us some sort of an explanation!"

"Padfoot, come down!" Remus, always being the most levelheaded of the group retoted.

"No," James said ", I'll explain it the best way I can. Ever here of the muggle band the Click 5?"

They all shook their heads no. James hopped on the bed and music began.

_Just the Girl by the Click 5_

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems   
She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me   
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for

The music stopped and James fell onto the bed.

"What's a caller id?" Peter asked.

"A muggle thing Wormtail," Remus informed him.

"Besides all the muggle phrases, did you get the point?" James asked.

When they all nodded James breathed a sigh of relief and picked up his butterbeer.

"Now Moony," James said smirking ", I heard you've got a girl of your own?"

Remus nailed him with a pillow.

The next day Lily Evans sat in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The boy in front of her turned around. It was James.

"Lily, can I please borrow a quill. Sirius tokk all of mine and I'm really not sure why."

Lily huffed and sighed but gave him one anyway.

"Thanks a lot! I'll give it back to you after class."

Lily nodded but she didn't believe him one second. He smiled, winked, and turned around. She looked at the back of his head. His black hair was standing up. Occasionally he would ruffle his hair which made it messier but still it looked sot of cute. _Eww God_ she thought. _I can't believe I just thought that!_ But she found she couldn't concentrate and couldn't stop looking at James. When class was over she got out of there so fast she forgot half her books. Her friends met up with her in the empty common room.

"What the hell was that about Lily?" her friend Amelai asked.

"I know," her friend Victoria said, raising her hand. "It's James. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him!" The girls laughed.

"Eww God," Lily said. ", So not true!"

"Sure," her othewr friend Brianna said. "You're hung up on him!"

"I'm washing that boy right out of my hair!" Lily said.

"We so believe you!" Victoria said.

Lily stood up with the girls around her and the music began.

_Wash That Man from South Pacific_

Lily:  
I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,  
I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,  
I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,  
And send him on his way.

I'm gonna wave that man right outa my arms,

Lily and Girls:  
I'm gonna wave that man right outa my arms,  
I'm gonna wave that man right outa my arms,  
And send him on his way.

Don't try to patch it up

Girls:  
Tear it up, tear it up!

Lily:  
Wash him out, dry him out,

Girls:  
Push him out, fly him out,

Lily:  
Cancel him and let him go!

Girls:  
Yea, sister!

Lily:  
I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,  
I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,  
I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,  
And send him on his way.

If a man don't understand you,  
If you fly on separate beams,  
Waste no time, make a change,  
Ride that man right off your range.  
Rub him out of the roll call  
And drum him out of your dreams.

Girls:  
Oho! If you laugh at different comics,  
If you root for different teams,  
Waste no time, weep no more,  
Show him what the door is for.  
Rub him out of the roll call  
And drum him out of your dreams.

Lily:  
You can't light a fire when the woods are wet,

Girls:  
No!

Lily:  
You can't make a butterfly strong,

Girls:  
Hmm, hmm!

Lily:  
You can't fix an egg when it ain't quite good,

Girls:  
And you can't fix a man when he's wrong!

Lily:  
You can't put back a petal when it falls from a flower,  
Or sweeten up a fellow when he starts turnin' sour

Girls:  
Oh no! Oh no!

Lily and Girls:  
If his eyes get dull and fishy,  
When you look for glints and gleams,  
Waste no time,  
Make a switch,  
Drop him in the nearest ditch!  
Rub him out of the roll call,  
And drum him out of your dreams  
Oho! Oho!

Lily:  
I went to wash that man right outa my hair,  
I went to wash that man right outa my hair,  
I went to wash that man right outa my hair,  
And sent him on his way.

Girls:  
She went to wash that man right outa my hair,  
She went to wash that man right outa my hair,  
She went to wash that man right outa my hair,

Lily and Girls:  
And send him on his way!

Song ends and Lily notices James standing there. Girls run out of the room hysterically laughing.

"Um… Hi James," Lily said nervously.

"Hi, um nice song," James said ", You ran out of DADA so fast I didn't get a chance to give you back your quill." He gave her the quill. "And I brought You the books you left." He handed her the books.

"Thanks James. That was really… sweet." She nodded her head and ran rom the room. The Mardaurers passed her by in the portrait hole.

"What did you do to her now Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," James said shaking his head ", I really don't know."

A/N: I hope you've liked it so far. If you have any song ideas please tell me It'll so help. So R&R or you're not getting anymore.


	2. The Singing Psychos

A/N: Well thanks to the 4 people who reviewed. Alex, Megan, and Big Head: You guys are awesome! Peace love and French Fries: Thanks for reading. Everybody else: Why haven't you reviewed? ROFLMAO! Anyway R&R everybody.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter Characters or Simple Plan songs. Thank God I don't own Simple Plan songs.

Chapter 2

"And than she ran out of the room." James was just finishing telling his friends what he had walked in on. Sirius clapped his hands together.

"It's official Prongs," he said smirking ", You're in love with a psychopath." James proceeded to throw a book at him. "Hey!" he said ", It's just the truth. I mean what sane person goes a round breaking into song?"

"How easily you forget that Prongs broke into song just last night!" Remus said always being the voice of reason.

"Well he was in the dorm where no one could see him! But she did it in the common room where anyone could've seen her."

"It was empty," Peter pointed out nicely. Sirius held up a rather rude hand jester.

"Well if anyone would like to know my opinion…" Remus began, but he was cut off by Sirius.

"No one asked for your opinion!"

"Shut up Padfoot!" James said, this time chucking a pillow at him ", Lay it on me all knowing Moony." Remus smirked but he went on.

"I think she likes someone and she doesn't want to admit it, to her friends or herself. And judging by the fact that she was staring at you during class…"

"Wait a second! She was staring at me during DADA, in a good way!"

"She couldn't keep her eyes off of you." James sat there with his mouth wide open.

"You got all of this out of 1 song!" Padfoot said infuriated.

"It's all about reading between the lines," Remus said smiling.

James stood up. "How does my hair look?" he asked.

"Being that I'm NOT homosexual, I wouldn't know." He ducked in case another object was thrown at him.

"What's up with the sudden interest in hair?" Peter asked.

"Well if she is so smitten with me THIS time when I ask her out she's bound to say yes!" He left the room and Remus stood up.

"Come on," he said.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked.

"To pick up the pieces when he blows it AGAIN."

!#$&()

"And then I found you guys." Lily had just finished telling the events to her friends. It took her a good five minutes to find them. They were by the tapestry of the trolls in the tutus.

"Oh come on Lily why can't you just say yes," Victoria said ", you two would look so cute together.

"Not as cute as you think you and Remus would look," Lily retorted. Victoria blushed but Amelia interrupted.

"We're not talking about Victoria's undying love here!"

"It's not undying…"

Amelia continued like she had never been interrupted. "He obviously likes you and you like him, whether or not you'll admit it."

"I don't like him!"

"Then scream it out to the world Lils," Brianna said, smiling suspiciously.

"I do not like James potter!" she yelled. She said it 3 times, each time getting louder until she was practically screaming.

"I do not like James…"

"Oh yeah, thanks Lily!" Lily stopped immediately. She turned around; her face beat red to find James standing there.

"Umm hi James," Lily said, her voice surprisingly high pitched. Her friends made up some lame excuse about having to bring some books to the library. _Like they read books_, she thought. _I'm going to kill them!_

"Well lily today is your lucky day! This Saturday I'm going to grace you with my presence in a fabulous date at Hogsmeade." Lily stared at him.

"Totally," she said with a false cheery voice ", And then we can go jump off the astronomy tower!" she did a complicated wand movement that covered him in water and then she walked away. By the time she was halfway to the common room she realized what she had just done. She realized that he'd either come back harder or give up all together. She prayed it wasn't the latter.

!#$&()

James stood there dumbstruck. Moony had it wrong, way wrong. _Well_, he thought, _if she doesn't like me then I give up!_

Music starts. Simple Plan's Addicted.

I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it   
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway

How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine

Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you

Music stops.

"That's it!" James said ". I'm going to move along!"

"Would you like to sing that song, too?"

James turned around to see his three friends.

"Simple plan, Prongs I thought you were classier then that!" Sirius said.

James gave him a rather rude hand gesture and they went back to the common room.

A/N: Well come on everybody, Review and I'll be really happy.


	3. Start of Something New ?

A/N: So thanks to everybody who reviewed. You guys rock my socks! And if you guys (and girls, I guess) are reading this, after every chapter review. And tell me what you thought, especially if you hate it, and tell me what would make it better.

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or Queen songs (though I so wish I did) or Daniel Powter songs. But if anyone would like me to give me the rights to any of the above things I'd be forever thankful.

Chapter 3

As the Maurders walked back to the common room, James filled them in on how he'd come to be reduced to a soggy ball of emo. "And so," he concluded ", I give up."

"Oh come on James," Sirius said ", How many times have you asked her out. You never gave up before."

"But you didn't see her. The passion in her eyes was… brilliant."

"You still like her," Peter pointed out.

"If her hatred for me creates such passion in side of her," James said ", I don't think I could suppress that."

"Prongs, she said no because you let your ego ask her out for you," Moony, always the smart, reasonable, AND sexy one, pointed out. (A/N: Okay only I think he's sexy. No one in the story does. Except for Victoria. But then again, Victoria is me. Ouch, my head hurts.)

Before James could respond Vanessa, the local, to be politically correct, frequently horizontal girl (or in understandable terms easy girl) and her two airhead cronies, Danni and Jen came by in their stilettos and ho skirts. Vanessa flipped her hair with a "Hey James". James considered this his moment to prove his friends wrong.

"Hey Vanessa," he said. She turned around to face him. "Want to be my girlfriend?" The Maurders were shocked but Vanessa didn't notice. She shrugged her shoulders with a "Why Not?" and she blew a kiss and walked away in a cloud of cheap perfume.

"James," Remus said.

"Oh come on guys!" James said with a stern voice. "Was it not you three who have constantly told me to get over lily? To not stay committed to someone who hates me? To live it up? I have had girls throwing themselves at me. And now I'm going to live right. Don't Stop Me now."

Don't Stop Me Now by Queen

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time  
I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me  
I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you  
Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all  
Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode  
I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Don't stop me hey hey hey  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh ooh, I like it  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me ah  
Oh yeah  
Alright  
Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you  
Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time (wooh)  
Just give me a call (alright)  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time - yeah yeah)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all  
La da da da daah  
Da da da haa  
Ha da da ha ha haaa  
Ha da daa ha da da aaa  
Ooh ooh ooh

Music stops.

"So Moony," James said, rapidly changing the subject ", I know something you don't know about Victoria!"

!#$&()

Lily and her gal pals (A/N: I know it's cheesy but cheese is awesome!) were gathered in her dorm room. They were disappointed with her.

"From now on," Amelia said ", I'm so not running away when you get into a jam with James. It's way too interesting!"

"Yea," Lily said sarcastically ", I was going for interesting."

"Well Lily," Brianna said ", It's your wildest dreams come true! James isn't going to be all over you now! You have officially blown it!'

"Well it's what you wanted," Amelia said ", _Right_ Lily?"

"Yea," she replied in an unconvincing tone ", I'm totally happy."

"Um, has anyone noticed Victoria has been completely quiet? She ALWAYS has something to say," Brianna said ", Umm Victoria?" She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh," Victoria said, being pulled from her revelry.

"What's up with you?" Amelia asked.

"I realized James must have heard your comments about Remus and me."

"Oh shit," Lily and Brianna exclaimed at the same time, but Amelia was unmoved.

"Oh please," she said ", He likes you too. Go downstairs and flirt with him. You'll be attached at the lip in less then 5 minutes." Victoria immediately perked up. She checked herself in the mirror and ran to the common room.

"Umm," Lily mumbled ", I'm… gonna… go downstairs to talk to James." She said the last part really fast and she bolted out of the room.

"Should be interesting to see how this one turns out," Brianna said pulling out her books to actually do homework.

"Well we're lucky we have three free periods in a row otherwise our social live would be SPLAT!" Amelia said sarcastically, causing Amelia to erupt in laughter.

!#$&()

Lily approached James who was by the window talking to a very exasperated Remus. "Come on James! Please tell me what you know about her!" Remus was saying.

"Look," James said ", She's right there. Go talk to her." Remus left to go talk to Victoria and Lily approached James.

"Umm… Hey James," Lily said nervously.

"Oh, hi. Hey look, I'm not wet any more."

"Oh yeah," Lily said embarrassed ", I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude. I admit it. I was wrong and out of line. And I…" Lily never got to finish that thought because at that moment Miss frequently horizontal herself. She hey babe'd James and started exploring James throat. With her tongue. Lily had to look away between her shock and the vulgarity of the scene.

"Wowza!" James exclaimed when they finally pulled apart. "So, you were saying Lily?"

"Umm…Never mind. I have to go umm… mail a letter to my parents. So snog, I mean long." And she ran upstairs, horrified. The last thing she saw before she went in her dorm was that Amelia was wrong; Remus and Victoria were snogging in less then 3 minutes.

Good, James thought, she's jealous. No wait, I'm not doing this to make her jealous, right? I'm over her. But that annoying little voice that some would call a conscience (weird name, right) told him he was flat out lying to himself.

!#$&()

When Victoria (finally) got upstairs she found Amelia painting her toenails, Lily doing homework, and Brianna writing a letter to her parents. She went to the mirror and fixed her smeared lip gloss and started brushing her hair.

"How was your snogging session with your boyfriend?" Brianna asked.

Victoria showed her a rather dirty hand gesture (A/N: That doesn't mean happy birthday! Inside joke) and said "Technically he's not my boyfriend because he hasn't asked me out. Yet."

"Oh my God!" Amelia said, feinting shock ", You snogged someone who's not your boyfriend! How could you!" Victoria proceeded to throw a bottle of hair spray at her.

"What's wrong with Lily?" Victoria asked, since she had remained completely staid the entire time. Then comprehension dawned on her. "Oh she saw James and the bimbo!"

"Bimbo wouldn't be politically correct," Brianna said.

"To hell with being political correct!" Victoria responded laughing. "I thought this is what you wanted Lily!"

"Fuck you," Lily replied.

"You wish James would f you!" Victoria said.

"Well at least I'm not a slut who'll make out with some one she's not even dating!"

Victoria slapped her in the face.

"Hey!" Amelia said, stepping between them ", Break it up! Lily don't take out the fact you screwed up on Victoria! And Victoria do NOT antagonize her."

"Sorry," the two girls said to each other.

"Lily, we can fix this," Victoria said.

"Yea Lils, you just had a bad day!" Brianna said.

Brianna, Amelia, and Victoria sing Bad Day by Daniel Powter.

**Amelia:** Where is the moment we need at the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

**Brianna:** You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime

And I don't need no carryin' on

**Victoria:** Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

**All:** Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

**Amelia:** Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

(yeah...)

**Brianna: **So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

**Victoria:** Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

**All: **You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Song ends and the girls sit next to Lily on the bed.

"Thanks guys," Lily said.

"No problem," Amelia said proudly ", You'll get him back!"

"You really think so Mia?"

"I know so because I've got a fool proof plan."

"Of course SHE has a plan!" Victoria groaned. Amelia threw a pillow at her but spilled her plan anyway.

"That's never going to work!" Brianna said. Victoria nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a better plan?" Lily asked. When they said nothing "Didn't think so! So this is our new plan." Victoria and Brianna knew they'd have to come up with a back up plan for this plan.

"Look at the time," Victoria said ", We have 5 minutes to get to Charms." The girls grabbed their things and ran out of the room.

A/N: well? Review please! I promise next chapter will focus more on James. And I want to stick some Remus and Victoria in there to shake things up. Next chapter might take a little while, but I'll get it up eventually!


	4. Interpretative Dances and Secrets

A/N: Ohmigod! The other day I went on the internet to find I had TONS of reviews (okay for some of you it might not be a lot, but for me it is!). I figured you guys might find it interesting that Chapter 3 was rewritten 3 times, and the first version involved Remus singing Led Zeppelin. This is the third version of this chapter but by the time I'm done typing I'll probably go back in and change half of it. I'm never really good with the middle of stories because I always form the beginning and the end and never consider the in between. Well, I hope it turns out for the best.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. If I did Ron would be the ruler of everything and Fred and Gorge would be worshipped. And I don't own any of the songs.

Chapter 4 (A/N: Okay now I realized this shouldn't suck too much because 4 is my lucky number!)

By the time the Marauders had arrived for Charms Lily, Amelia, Brianna, and Victoria were already waiting outside. James immediately found Vanessa and they embraced like they hadn't seen each other in years, rather then in minutes. Remus, Sirius, and Peter turned to the girls for conversation rather then watch James. Everybody said hi. "Where's James?" Lily asked, though she knew perfectly well where James was and what he was doing.

"He's um, studying anatomy," Sirius said, feeling slightly embarrassed and disgusted that _James_ would do that in the hall. At least, it felt weird because he knew it should have been Lily he was, for lack of a better term, studying with.

"Can I talk to you," Moony whispered in Victoria's ear, sending shivers down her spine ", Alone?" She nodded and they walked to a more secluded area.

"What's up Moony?" Victoria asked.

"I, hey! How do you know my nickname?"

"Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail only call you that every time they talk to you. I like it. It's cute." _You wouldn't think it was so cute if I told you why it was my nickname_, he thought.

"Okay," he said ", I wanted to know whether you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday."

"Like on a date?" she asked inquisitively. He nodded. "Would that make me your girlfriend?"

"Well if you want…"

"Yes!" she said cutting him off. She was afraid she had seemed too eager and wondered if she should've played harder to get. But when she saw how relieved he was she didn't think that anymore. He put a light kiss on her lips and they walked into Charms together.

Today's Charms lesson was to get a crow to tap dance. So the room was full of tapping and birds crowing. This provided James with a chance to grill Sirius on how Lily reacted to him and Vanessa.

"If you don't like her," Sirius asked "Then why do you care?"

"Because he's obsessed!" Remus answered for James.

"I was just curious," he said, but he knew Remus's words held truth in them. Even though he had never dated her, James felt like he was cheating on Lily every time he even talked to Vanessa. He remembered how he'd seen Oprah once and the guys who cheated did it because it felt good. _This doesn't feel good_, he thought_. In fact it feels like crap._ _But if it works… _Under his breath, low enough only so he and the stupid crow could hear him he sang._  
Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse._

Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you... 

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you 

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you

By the time class was over the crow was doing an interpretive dance to the song.

!#$&()

Friday rolled around and James was already annoyed with Vanessa. He didn't want to be near her when Lily wasn't around and she wouldn't go away. And they had only been 'dating' a day! Lily knew her friends wouldn't be any help so after classes on Friday she went to the only person she hoped could actually do something, Sirius.

Sirius was lounging on his bed reading a book. Okay that's a lie. He was trying to read the book, he really was, but it was so BORING! So instead he stared at the book and thought about his favorite subject, girls. Flirting with girls, dating girls, snogging girls, girls' boobs, you get the picture. So he was really shocked when there was a knock on the door and he heard a girl's voice say "Sirius, can I come in?" He knew it was Lily. _Shit,_ he thought, the room's a mess. "One second!" he yelled and he threw all his stuff into his trunk. He even cleaned up James's things. Peter was a neat freak and Remus wasn't too bad so he didn't have to clean up after them. "Come in!" he yelled when he was satisfied.

Lily came into the room and sat on the bed. "What's up?" he asked.

"Sirius I have a secret, okay it's not a big secret but I'm trusting you. You're the only person I'm going to tell this too because you're the only one who can help. Am I making a mistake by trusting you?" He shook his head, no.

_All American Rejects_ _Dirty Little Secret_

**Lily: **Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
Go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**  
Sirius:** Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
**Lily**: You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll Keep you my dirty little secret  
**Sirius:** (Dirty little secret)  
**Lily**: Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
**Sirius:** (Just another regret, hope that I can keep it)

**Lily:** My dirty little secret  
**Sirius:** Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
**Lily**: go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**  
Sirius:** Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
**Lily:** You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll Keep you my dirty little secret  
**Sirius**: (Dirty little secret)  
**Lily:** Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
**Sirius:** (Just another regret, hope that I can keep it)  
**Lily:** My dirty little secret**  
Sirius:** Who has to know  
The way she feels inside  
**Lily:** Those thoughts I can't deny  
**Sirius**: These sleeping dogs won't lie  
**Lily**: And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out  
I'll Keep you my dirty little secret  
**Sirius:** (Dirty little secret)  
**Lily:** Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
**Sirius:** (Just another regret)  
**Lily:** I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
**Sirius: **(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
**Sirius**: (Just another regret, hope that I can keep it)  
**Lily:** My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
**Sirius:** Dirty little secret  
Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

Music ends.

"Okay, you probably noticed the fungus that has been attached to James since yesterday," Lily started.

"You mean Vanessa?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded. "Giant fungus, I like the sound of that! You mind if I steal it?" She shook her head no and he made a mental note to use it against James.

"Anyway," Lily continued ", to be plain and simple, I think I'm in love with James." She slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't said it aloud once yet. And her first time saying it was to Sirius. She groaned.

"I see your problem," Sirius said, in a way only Sirius could.

"Well, what should I do?"

"You don't do anything except ignore him and Vanessa. And 'show your fiery passion'! He loves that"

"My what?" Lily asked, stupidly

"Just be you, okay?" Lily nodded and left the room. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but Sirius knew he'd have to get at least Remus in on this. He knew he'd have a long way to go until this was fixed.

A/N: Well, how'd you like it? Please review. All ides are appreciated by the way.


	5. Stupidity in the Bathroom

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. By the way, I've got 2 one shots up that I really wish everybody would go and read and review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I think it has been establi9shed that I only have like $80 to my name and therefore do not Harry Potter or any of the songs.

Chapter 5

It was after lunch on Friday after lunch. This meant that every girl was squeezed into some bathroom. They occupied there time with fixing hair and makeup and gossiping. Vanessa was bragging in a very loud voice about her plans with James for Hogsmeade. Lily's face was getting red; she was clenching her fists, and playing with her hair. These were classic signs that Lily was bothered by SOMETHING. And everyone had a good guess what it was. When Vanessa and her friends finally left Victoria said to Lily ", You're jealous, aren't you?" Lily looked at her like she had three heads

"Are you kidding me? I'm not jealous of that... thing." The girls around her gave her looks that clearly said _You actually think we believe you?_

"I'm serious. Why would I be jealous of a ditzy, blonde, slutty, and stupid girl? I do NOT want to be a stupid girl."

Music starts. Lily sings _Stupid Girls_ by Pink.

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they up my hair

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

_Interlude_  
Oh my god you guys, I totally had more than 300 calories  
That was so not sexy, no  
Good one, can I borrow that?  
_Vomits_  
I WILL BE SKINNY

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Music ended and Lily flipped her hair. All of the girls applauded Lily and at her song before they left to go to their classes.

!#$&()

A/N: okay this is a REALLY short chapter but I didn't want to get into Hogsmeade in this chapter, but I wanted to include this. So review so I can get it in.


	6. Crazy Little Things Called Teenagers

A/N: Alright here is the well awaited Hogsmeade Weekend (Insert fanfare here)! Yeah! (Pan to screaming fans holding up "We love Victoria" signs. Stop at me standing with my boyfriend, the one, the only, David Wright.) Okay sorry, I got a little carried away there. The show must go on! And it will. Right after I yell at you all for not reviewing the last chapter and my one-shots. But I also have tot hank everyone who did. Now here we go!

P.S.: FYI- Hogsmeade will be more then one chapter!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or Queen Songs. Or any of the other songs.

Chapter 6

It was a beautiful Saturday. It was early October so everyone didn't have to bundle up for Hogsmeade. Victoria spent the entire morning getting ready. "Boys have it lucky," Amelia said ", They don't spend HOURS getting ready."

"Hey!" Victoria exclaimed ", I enjoy being a girl!" And as is Musical Madness tradition, she sang a song to prove her point. She did some cute little dance too while the other girls laughed hysterically.

_I Enjoy Being a Girl_ from the Flower Drum song

I'm a girl, and by me that's only great!  
I am proud that my silhouette is curvy,  
That I walk with a sweet and girlish gait  
With my hips kind of swivelly and swervy.

I adore being dressed in something frilly  
When my date comes to get me at my place.  
Out I go with my Joe or John or Billy,  
Like a filly who is ready for the race!

When I have a brand new hairdo  
With my eyelashes all in curl,  
I float as the clouds on air do,  
I enjoy being a girl!

When men say I'm cute and funny  
And my teeth aren't teeth, but pearl,  
I just lap it up like honey  
I enjoy being a girl!

I flip when a fellow sends me flowers,  
I drool over dresses made of lace,  
I talk on the telephone for hours  
With a pound and a half of cream upon my face!

I'm strictly a female female  
And my future I hope will be  
In the home of a brave and free male  
Who'll enjoy being a guy having a girl... like... me.

When men say I'm sweet as candy  
As around in a dance we whirl,  
It goes to my head like brandy,  
I enjoy being a girl!

When someone with eyes that smoulder  
Says he loves ev'ry silken curl  
That falls on my iv'ry shoulder,  
I enjoy being a girl!

When I hear the compliment'ry whistle  
That greets my bikini by the sea,  
I turn and I glower and I bristle,  
But I happy to know the whistle's meant for me!

I'm strictly a female female  
And my future I hope will be  
In the home of a brave and free male  
Who'll enjoy being a guy having a girl... like... me.

Music Ends and Victoria did a spin. The other girls gave her a standing ovation while she bowed.

"When did you date a guy named Joe?" Lily asked.

"Or John?" Amelia added.

"Or Billy?" Brianna finished.

Victoria stuck her tongue out at them. But eventually the girls were finally dressed. Victoria had on black gauchos and one of her classic screen tees. This one was grey and read "Flawless". Her hair was down with one of those pouf things. Lily was taking Sirius's advice and was dressing a little sexier then she normally would've. She had on a denim miniskirt and a pink polo shirt with the buttons opened so it showed off her cleavage. Her hair was up with a poufy thing. Amelia settled for low-rise jeans and a tight black tank top with her hair down while Brianna had on a coral bohemian style shirt with her jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Then the girls went downstairs to wait in the common room. Victoria was waiting for Remus, of course, and the other girls were going to hang out with Sirius and Peter. Remus and Victoria had promised to meet up with them at the Three Broomsticks later. When they got downstairs and the boys weren't there Victoria looked at Amelia.

"See," she said ", It takes boys a while too!"

!#$&()

The boy who it was taking all that time to get ready was Remus. He was barrel of nerves. "how do you do this whole love thing?" Remus asked Sirius and James.

"Well," Sirius said before James could say anything ", Prongs here chases after a girl for years and then when he finally has a chance he blows it. But instead of fixing his mistake and getting the girl of his dreams he goes and dates the school slut to make her jealous."

"I am not dating Vanessa to make Lily jealous!" James said.

"Oh no, you're dating her because of the intelligent conversations you have," Sirius said ", _James do you like this lip gloss?_"

'I can't do this," Remus said ', I can't1 it's to crazy!"

Sings _Crazy Little thing Called Love _by_ Queen_. Sirius, James , and Peter sing back ups. Actions are in italics.

This thing called love I just can't handle it  
This thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing (this thing)  
Called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love

_Remus goes through door and looks at Victoria waiting in the common room.  
_There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

_He goes back into the room and looks in the mirror. He starts fixing his hair._

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love

_He looks in the mirror and figures out he can't do this._

This thing called love I just can't handle it  
This thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crazy little thing called love

Sirius, Peter, and James, fully knowing that this was the only way they could help Remus, picked Remus up and throw him down the stairs. He landed spread eagled next to a very shocked Victoria. "Hello," he said ", nice to see you1"

A/N; okay technically they aren't at Hogsmeade yet. But soon they will be. And then well… (evil laugh) So R&R!


	7. Broadway Dreams and Snogging In Alleys

A/N: (Insert Star Wars theme song). Hey everybody, I'm back. Thanks to all who reviewed (if any reviewed, I'm not online right now.) And to all of you who didn't shame on you! Oh but the show must go on. (I sing _show must go on_ by Queen. At the end I make out with my boyfriend, David Wright.) Okay, any way I'll actually do the story now rather then satisfy my girlish whims.

Disclaimer: Okay don't own Harry Potter or anything having to do with it. And I don't own any of the song(s).

Flashback: Remus got thrown down the stairs by his friends. He landed spread eagled next to Victoria. "Hello," he said ", Nice to see you."

Chapter 7

Victoria looked at Remus. "What the hell are you doing on the floor!" she asked as she helped him up.

"And I thought _you_ were a klutz Victoria!' Amelia said which got her a very dirty look from Victoria. Then Peter, Sirius, and James came thundering down the stairs. Remus shot them a very dirty look. James was staring at lily because, well to be very blunt, she looked hot. Not that he didn't think she normally looked hot. She just looked hotter. He only stopped checking her out because he heard someone say his name.

"Huh?" he said in a dreary voice.

"I said," Sirius repeated ", Don't you have a fungus to be attending to?"

"What?" James said thinking, causing Lily to erupt in laughter. "You mean Vanessa?" he said, comprehension dawning on him. Sirius nodded. "Well, umm, bye Lily," he said and then he left to find Vanessa.

"Well we'll be leaving then," Remus said taking Victoria's hand. With a quick wave from Victoria they left.

"Well," Sirius said in his most robust voice ", let us make leave!" He looped his arm through Lily's and the two left the way. Then he bent into Lily's ear to whisper something. "I'm glad you took my advice," he said "You saw your outfit's affect." Amelia then snuck up on Sirius's other side and looped her arm through his. "Ahh," he said ", I always dreamed of having a woman on each arm." This caused both girls to laugh, though Amelia did last a little too much in a very un-Amelia way. Brianna caught up to them since she was uncomfortable being alone with Peter.

!#$&()

Victoria and Remus had really been hitting it off on their date. They learned a lot about each other in just the walk to Hogsmeade. For example, they learned of their mutual love of Queen and New York sports teams (Mets, Giants, Rangers, and Knicks). He told her of his dream to teach DADA. "_You_ want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" she had said.

"What, do you think it's funny?' he'd responded.

"No," she had said, pretending to hold back laughter. He kicked her lightly when he saw this.

"Calm down. I don't really think it's funny. I was practicing."

"Practicing what exactly?"

"Acting. I want to be a Broadway actress."

"You think you have what it takes?"

"I know I do."

Victoria sings _On Broadway_ by Eric Carmen. (Please note some lyrics were changed)

They say the neon lights are bright  
On Broadway  
They say there's always magic in the air  
But when you're walkin' down that street  
And you ain't got enough to eat  
The glitter rubs right off and you're nowhere

They say people are somethin' else  
On Broadway  
But lookin' at them just gives me the blues  
'cause how ya gonna make some time  
When all you got is one thin dime  
And one thin dime won't even shine your shoes

They say that I won't last too long  
On Broadway  
I'll catch a greyhound bus for home they all say  
But they're dead wrong, I know they are  
'cause I can play this here guitar  
And I won't quit till I'm a star  
On Broadway

But they're dead wrong, I know they are  
'cause I can play this here guitar  
And I won't quit till I'm a star  
On Broadway  
On Broadway  
I'm gonna make it, yeah  
On Broadway  
I'll be an awesome girl  
On Broadway  
I'll have my name in lights  
On Broadway  
Everybody gonna know me  
On Broadway  
All up and down Broadway  
On Broadway

Victoria finished the song with a little spin. Remus gave her a standing ovation, but then again they had been walking and he had stood for the whole song, so never mind. She got a standing ovation! Then they had arrived at their destination, this cute little diner. But the food there ended up sucking so they only got some iced tea then went in an alley and made out.

!#$&()

A/N: Okay I had more but I hated it so now I'm suffering from writer's block. I figured I'd get this up. So R&R and if any one has advice I'd love it!


	8. The Tone Deaf Chapter

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed, especially featherfinger who read my story for the first time and reviewed every chapter! By the way, can you all read my other stories esp. my one shots because they're not that bad. And I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't the best. I was suffering from writer's block but now inspiration has struck. I don't know if I'll get a song in this chap but whatever.

P.S.: By the way, you know when you take a couple's names and make then into one? Like Zach and Kendall on AMC Zendall? Well we need a vote. Should James and Lily be Jaly (pronounced jay-lee) or Limes (pronounced like the fruit)? Leave your opinion in your review please and thank you! (By the way I like Limes, but Jaly isn't too bad.)

Disclaimer; don't own Harry Potter or any songs in this story.

Chapter 8

It was 30 minutes later and the whole gang, minus James, was in a booth at the three Broomsticks. But it was one of those booths that never ran out of room, so they weren't squeezed in or anything. Amelia and Sirius were in a very heated argument about, okay no one had any idea what they were fighting about. But Brianna and Peter were enjoying it immensely and took bets on how long it'd take for Sirius and Amelia to start snogging. Brianna had 2 minutes. Peter had 5 minutes. They were both wrong. Exactly 1 minute after the bet was made Amelia and Sirius were exploring the backs of each other's throats.

This didn't last that long. Remus looked at Victoria and pulled an ice cube out of Sirius's cup. He put a finger over his mouth and Lily, Brianna, peter, and Victoria were stifling laughter. Very quickly he dropped it down Sirius's shirt.

"OH! MOOOOOOOOOONYYYYYYYYYYY!" Everyone at the table started laughing. That is, everyone but Sirius. He didn't find it even close to funny. He grabbed Remus by the neck.

"Sirius (laugh) let (laugh) Remus (laugh) go (laugh)!" Amelia said laughing hysterically. (A/N: Amelia did not say laugh, she was actually laughing) Sirius let go of Remus. "What the hell did you dot hat for!" Sirius asked.

"It was just a gentle reminder," Remus said, still laughing ", that there are other people at this table and in this room besides you two love birds. And the other people at this table, even though they found it funny and had expected it to happen eventually, got very bored, very fast by it." Sirius looked at Remus. He patted him on the back.

"Wow Moony," Sirius said ", that was the first time you pulled a prank without prior planning or without me or James involved. Good job." The three Marauders present gave each other high fives. The girls just shook their heads at the boys' stupidity.

Some said James sucks at Divinination (sorry if I spelt that wrong). Lily wasn't so sure. Because as if he knew that the marauders were bonding with each other at that moment he walked into the Three Broomsticks. Lily was the first one to see him and his fungus walk in. everyone soon noticed them because they were snogging madly. They sat down at a table pretty close to their booth. Sirius looked at Lily, testing her, wondering what she was going to do. She thought for a moment. Then genius struck. She got up from the booth, pulled down her shirt, and walked over to James and Vanessa who had stopped snogging for five seconds.

Lily leaned over the table so her boobs were right in James's face. (A/N: I know it's kind of slutty, but you got to work what your mama gave you!)

"Hey James," she said happily ", Vanessa. How are you?"

"Good," Vanessa said because James hadn't answered. When she saw that he hadn't answered because he was staring at Lily she kicked him under the table.

"Huh," he said ", Oh yeah, we're great. What's up?"

"I wanted to know," Lily said in a flirty voice she hadn't known existed ", If you two would like to join us at our booth. We have lots of room and you two were all alone." Vanessa opened her mouth to say no, hoping to stop James from being distracted by Lily anymore. But James cut her off with a very eager yes. He got up and followed Lily back to the booth while a very po'd Vanessa trailed behind.

Lily slid in next to Sirius whose eyes were wide. "Nice one," Sirius whispered in her ear. She only smiled.

!#$&()

It was later that night and Sirius was alone in the dorm room contemplating on the time they had spent in the Three Broomsticks. He chuckled. It had been very interesting. Vanessa had kept trying to make out with James but he was constantly staring at Lily and hanging on her every word. Conversations with Vanessa proved to be as interesting as Sirius figured they'd be. Basically all she talked about was hair, nails, clothes, gossip, and her personal favorite, snogging James. Sirius thought she was trying to make Lily jealous. If it worked Lily covered all signs of it. Sirius was proud of her. _Maybe getting them together won't be as hard as I thought._

A/N: I know I didn't get a song in, but I couldn't think of one that went with this chapter. It wasn't too bad, right? Please R&R and don't forget to vote on Jaly and Limes. See you soon!


	9. High School Musical with Hotter Guys

A/N: I haven't gotten a chance to update because I've been doing my other story "Shut Up and Kiss Me" (By the way, you all should read it. A lot of people have said it rocks socks though they didn't use the words rock and socks). So, any way here I am, writing this. So here we go:

Disclaimer: I'm very sorry for all of you who wish to sue me, but I don't own Harry Potter or the songs in this chapter.

Chapter 9

Lily had been on cloud nine since Saturday. She had noticed how James had been. Everyone had. Even Vanessa had noticed. And Lily was hoping that it was enough to get Vanessa to dumb her darling James. Her hopes got higher when every time she saw James, Vanessa was missing. So she flirted with James in her own way. That was, she flirted with James by well, not flirting with James. It proved a good tactic.

Lily was waiting for her last class of the day when James went over to her. "Can I talk to you after class?" was all he said. But it was enough to get her hopes up. The second she sat down in class she wrote a note to Brianna, one to Amelia, and one to Victoria. Basically they said:

_OMG! James wants to talk 2 me after class. I think he's going to ask me out. Now I know you guys are all thinking 'he's got a girlfriend', but she hasn't been around ALL day! He's gonna ask me out, I know it!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

!#$&()

_Oh god_, Victoria thought as she read her note. _She's setting herself up for a crash and burn_. Victoria shot a desperate glance at Amelia and Brianna, but they only returned it. So she wrote back to Lily, trying to save her best friend from herself.

!#$&()

Lily was disappointed by her friends' responses. She had expected them to squeal with delight. Victoria's note had gone like this:

_Lils, you never know y he wants 2 talk 2 u. Maybe he needs help with Charms or something. Don't get ur hopes up 2 much. Plz._

But at least Victoria had remained polite. Amelia's note was pithy, but much harsher.

_So I guess u like him, right?_

That hurt Lily because Amelia knew Lily liked James; she was just rubbing it in her face. Brianna's was harsh and kind at the same time.

_Lily, he has a girlfriend. Have you seen her at all 2day? Maybe she's in the hospital wing for spraining her ankle (anything's possible with HER stilettos). He might be asking u out. But chances r he's not. Sry Lily, but good luck. If he's not going to ask you out, show him what he's missing!_

Lily decided to ignore her friends' advice. She KNEW he was going to ask her out. He just had to. They were going to be happy together. They were going to be the IT couple at Hogwarts. He liked her, she liked him. There was nothing in their way. Okay, Lily thought there was nothing in their way. But instead they had to overcome fear and pride to get their happy ending.

!#$&()

James was outside the classroom waiting for Lily. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to say what he wanted to say without… Lily appeared at that moment.

"Hey Lily, he said. She's still the prettiest thing I've ever seen, he thought.

"Hey James," she responded in a nice, perky voice ", What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he said. _Here it comes_, Lily thought as she nodded her head, _he's going to ask me out! _"Can you come with me," he was saying ", to the Quidditch pitch later? I need help with the angles of this one dive," Lily's face fell, but he mustn't have noticed because he continued. "And since you know all about that muggle thing, what do they call it? Oh yeah, math, well I figured you could help me. So will you?" Lily just stared at him in total, utterly horrific shock.

"Uh, sure," was all she managed to say.

"Lily, what's the matter?" James asked, seeing Lily's shocked face.

"It's just that…" She never got to finish her sentence because Vanessa came running down the halls in her traditional 4 inch heels.

"Hey James, Lily." When she said Lily her voice oozed with loathing. She promptly kissed her beau on the mouth.

"Hey," he said, still looking at Lily, trying to figure out what was up.

"Come on James," Vanessa said, pulling on James's shirt ", Danni and Jen are throwing me a 'Yeah! Now you're out of the hospital Wing Party!' in the common room!"

"I'll meet up with you in a minute; Lily and I were just…"

"No, it's fine James. Go ahead with your girlfriend. I'll meet you at the QP later." So Vanessa dragged James down the hall but he still had a curious look on his face as he tried to figure out what was Lily's problem. Once they were gone, Lily was all alone in the empty hall way.

"Oh, god," she said aloud ", I'm such a jackass. Why did I think that? I knew it wasn't rue. Oh God, this sucks."

_When There Was Me and You_ from _High School Musical_

It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

That's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

Once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Cause I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that

I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view

Thought you felt it too

When there was me and you

Music ends.

By the time the song was over Lily felt tears filling up her eyes. She wiped them away and ran down the hall before saw her.

A/N: Oh, poor Lily. Please review to find out what happens. And keep voting about Limes and Jaly.


	10. The Magical, All Knowing Beech Tree

A/N: Wow, I'm already up to Chapter 10! Thanks to all reviewers. It's sad, but I think the story might end soon, maybe in like 4 chapters (?). We'll just see, I guess.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs that will end up in this chapter.

Chapter 10

Needless to say, Lily was having a bad day. I mean, who doesn't when they have all their hopes built up and destroyed in an hour? What Lily didn't know is that she hadn't been alone in that hallway where she sang and cried.

James had slipped away from Vanessa and was hanging around the corner and he saw the whole thing. He honestly had no idea what was going on. So he slipped away to some place where he could be alone and think. That place ended up being under the beech tree. No one was outside since most were eating dinner. The Gryffindors who weren't at dinner were probably at Vanessa's party. So it was just James sitting under the tree, thinking about what a horrible person he was.

_So let's see_, he thought, _I liked Lily and she liked me, but I didn't know that and I blew my chance. Then to make her jealous I dated Vanessa. So then she's probably been trying to make me jealous (which worked, by the way). Today, she thought that I was going to ask her out because she hadn't seen me with Vanessa all day. So then she was disappointed and she's going insane because of me. _Now you may be thinking how James figured this all out. I think most forget that he, Sirius, Remus, and Lily were geniuses. James didn't like to brag about it and Sirius was too lazy to let anyone catch on. And of course Victoria was a genius too. And Alex was a genius and Big Head thought he was. (A/N: Alex is not even in this story but whatever. I love Alex and I'm going to miss her SO much! And I just feel like annoying Big Head. LOL.)

Anyway, James's thoughts were missing one piece _How was Sirius involved in this? He'd been all pro-Lily so I know he's involved. Maybe it's because he wants me to be happy. But he wouldn't do anything without Lily telling him too. So he probably told Lily to make me jealous, which would explain that shirt she wore on Saturday and all the whispering those two have been doing. They think I don't pay attention while I snog, but I do! Wow, I just figured all that out. I'm mad smart! So, now what do I do?_

So James planned and plotted until he figured out he really only had one choice if he wanted a happy ending. _Well,_ he thought, _This is it. It's do or die. No turning back and no other options. _

_This is How a Heart Breaks _by Rob Thomas

Don't you wanna go for a ride

Just keep your hands inside

And make the most out of life

Now don't you take it for granted

Life is like a mean machine

It made a mess out of me

It left me caught between

Like an angry dream I was stranded

I was stranded

And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake

And I don't know how much more I can take

Well, this is it now, everybody get down

This is all I can take

This is how a heart breaks

You take a hit now

You feel it break down

Make you stay wide awake

This is how a heart breaks

Don't you wanna go for a ride down to the other side

Feel so good you could cry

Now won't you do what I told you

I remember when you used to be shy

yeah, once we were so fine, you and I

Now why you gotta make it so hard on me

Hey, it's hard on me

And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake

And I'm running but you're getting away

Well this is it now, everybody get down

This is all I can take

This is how a heart breaks

You take a hit now

You feel it break down

Make you stay wide awake

This is how a heart breaks

You're not the best thing that I knew

Never was

Never cared too much for all this hanging around

It's just the same thing all the time

Never get what I want

Never get too close to the end of a line

You're just the same thing that I knew

Back before the time when I was learning the ropes

Hey this is it now, everybody get down

This is all I can take

This is how a heart breaks

You take a hit now

You feel it break down

Make you stay wide awake

This is how a heart breaks

Music ends.

James then realized his stomach was growling, so he ran inside to get some food.

A/N: That's it. Actually maybe I'll have 5 or 6 more chapters. Special thanks to Alex who helped me find a song and to Megan who tried to help but failed. LOL


	11. French lessons my ass

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been working on my GH story, which I might get rid of and make up a new one. I'm sorry for the lack of stuff happening in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own anything but plot and Victoria, Amelia, Vanessa, Brianna, Jen, and Danni.

Chapter 11

It was Tuesday night. Victoria and Remus were in the common room. There were 3 first graders in the corner and some fifth years, but that was it. Lily and Brianna were in the common room. James was at Quidditch practice. Amelia and Sirius were M.I.A. Peter was at the library.

Victoria and Remus were sitting on the couch and just talking. And they were cuddling. Victoria had her head on Remus's chest. "Have you noticed," Victoria asked ", how odd Lily's been lately?"

"I have," Remus responded ". What's up with her?"

"I shouldn't tell you." He looked at her and kissed her sweetly.

"Now will you tell me?" he asked in a cute voice. Victoria pouted.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked smugly.

"Because you brought it up." _Dammit, I hate it when he has a point,_ thought Victoria.

"Fine," she said, appeasing him ", but you have to promise to not tell James."

"What does James have to do with this?" Remus asked stupidly.

"I love it when you're clueless." She said kissing him. "Alright. Lily thought James was going to ask her out because she hadn't seen Vanessa all day and he wanted to ask her something. She got her hopes up but we told her to be careful. Needless to say he didn't ask her out and now she feels like a jerk."

"But she hates James," Remus said, still clueless. Victoria just raised her eyebrows. "Okay," he said ", She pretended to hate James but now she's in love with him. But he's been acting weird lately too." Victoria looked at Remus. "Explain," she demanded of him.

"He hasn't snogged Vanessa at ALL. He TOTALLY ignores her, as opposed to before when he noticed her when Lily was around. He doesn't talk that much."

"I don't know what's up with them," Victoria said sighing. "I'm glad our relationship isn't so complicated." With that, she kissed him again.

"Why do we care so much?" Remus cared ", About them I mean. They're our best friends but, do we have to talk about them all the time?"

"Well," Victoria said "This fan fiction is about them!"

"What?" Remus said, clueless once again.

"Never mind," said Victoria "Let's make out!" So they did for a few minutes. Then Amelia burst through the portrait hole hysterically crying. Sirius followed through after her and the new French girl was behind him.

"French lessons my ass!" Amelia was screaming ", You mean French Kissing lessons!" For one time in his life, Sirius was speechless. "I thought you were serious about us." _Thank God Sirius didn't respond with "But I am Sirius" for once_, Victoria thought. Amelia stormed up the stairs to the dorm still crying. Victoria looked at Remus, who nodded. She ran upstairs to console her heartbroken friend.

!#$&()

Victoria, Lily, and Brianna gently squeezed the story out of the heartbroken Amelia in their dorm. She'd gone to the library to get a book and saw Sirius snogging the new French girl, Emily. He said Emily had been giving him French lessons. So tough Amelia felt like an ass because she'd trusted Sirius. She had thought he'd stay committed to her. But instead he'd been snogging this French girl ever since she'd shown up a couple of days ago. Amelia was still crying.

"Do you love him?" Brianna asked. "What?" Amelia said, startled by the question. "Do you love him?" Brianna asked again, sterner then before. Amelia paused to think about it. "No," she said finally, a little surprised by her own answer. "Then why do you care?" Brianna asked. Amelia thought. It wasn't like she liked him any more. It just felt like crap to be cheated on. She didn't care about him. She looked at Brianna with a new aura of self esteem. Brianna smiled. Amelia went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up. Victoria and Lily just stared at Brianna, trying to figure out how she did it.

"Not that I don't love you Bree," Victoria said ", But that wasn't like you. Normally it's Amelia who's putting us back together. You're usually the one who needs putting back together." Brianna thought about it.

"Obviously Amelia couldn't put herself back together," she said ", so I did. That's what friends do." Amelia came out of the bathroom. "Thanks Brianna, you're a real friend," she said.

Brianna stood up on the bed and sang.

_Friends will be friends_ by Queen

Another red letter day,   
So the pound has dropped and the children are creating,  
The other half ran away,  
Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber,  
Got a pain in the chest,  
Doctors on strike what you need is a rest

It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,  
Friends will be friends,  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,  
Friends will be friends,   
When you're through with life and all hope is lost,  
Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end

Now it's a beautiful day,  
The postman delivered a letter from your lover,  
Only a phone call away,  
You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number,  
As a matter of fact,  
You're getting used to life without him in your way

It's so easy now, cos you got friends you can trust,  
Friends will be friends,   
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,   
Friends will be friends,  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost,  
Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends (right till the end)

The song ended and the other girls gave her a standing ovation. Brianna bowed and jumped down.

!#$&()

It was Wednesday at dinner. The girls were on one side of the table and the marauders on the other. Victoria and Remus were chatting about Panic! At the Disco (A/N: Which is really a great band.) and how similar they are to Fall Out Boy (A/N: Which is another great band.). Amelia was talking to Peter about giving him a makeover. Brianna and Lily were making small talk with James. Sirius was with Emily. Amelia stayed composed and civil, which wad good. They were all eating and chatting when Dumbledore rose.

"I hope you do not mind if I make a short announcement," he said. He didn't have to wait for silence because everyone had stopped speaking when he rose. "This Friday we will have a dance here in the Great Hall. You can wear muggle attire as long as it is appropriate." For a minute lily thought she saw Dumbledore look at Vanessa, Jen, and Danni. He continued. "This dance is for 3rd years and up. 1st and 2nd years will be having parties in their respective common rooms. You do not need a date but they are not prohibited." _In other words_, thought Lily, _you should get a date, but if you're a dead beat like me and can't get one you can still come, but expect to be ostracized by the rest of the school. _"It will take place from 7PM to 12 PM. There will be no classes after lunch so everyone can get ready. Thank you."

He sat down and the Hall immediately started to buzz with talk of this dance. Lily looked at James, who was playing around with some meatloaf on his plate. Victoria looked at Remus who said ", Oh dearest Victoria, will you please go to the dance with me?" Victoria laughed. "Let me think about it." Remus slapped her playfully. "Alright, fine, I _guess_ I'll go with you." They got up from the table and went to the common room together.

Amelia got 12 offers in 1 minute. She decided to go with brawn over brains and go with Ludo Bagman. Peter looked at Brianna. "Uhh, Brianna," he said. "Yes," she responded cheerfully. "Will go uhh, go to the, uhh, dance with me?" he asked. "Oh Peter that's so nice. But you know what would be even nicer? There is this girl in Hufflepuff named Elizabeth. You know Elizabeth, right? Well, she told me she had a huge crush on you." And this was all true. Peter ran over to Hufflepuff to ask Elizabeth, who said yes._ It feels good to do good_, thought Brianna.

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Review please!


	12. Sirius Dances?

A/N: I'm getting started on this Wright Now. (Lol, the name of David Wright's blog and my favorite Van halen song, except that's Right now, whatever.) I'm so happy that before I was off after posting I had three reviews. I'm sorry for the lack of Lily and James in the last chapter. But now is where the real action begins.

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or Wicked, which would be so awesome to own because then I'd be able to see it. Whatever.

Chapter 12

The school continued to buzz with dance related topics until Friday. Everything form dates to clothes to music was constantly being discussed. James though was being more sullen and drawn then ever. In his mind, he was at the point he'd been waiting for. He'd dump Vanessa and ask Lily. He had it all worked out in his mind. But he couldn't do it. First off, he didn't want to hurt Vanessa because, believe it or not, she had feelings. And he was afraid. He was afraid that Lily would say no. Before it hadn't mattered what she'd say. It was sort of a joke. But now he was in deep and it mattered because he was really in love with her.

!#$&()

It was Friday night, an hour before the dance. Sirius and Emily were in the common room. "I do not understand dis school," she said ", What are dey trying to zeach?"

Music starts.

_Dancing Through Life_ from _Wicked_

Sirius:  
the trouble with this school is  
they always try to teach the wrong  
lesson   
believe me, I've been here long enough to know  
they want you to become less callow  
less shallow  
but I say: "why invite stress in?"  
stop studying strife  
and learn to life "the unexamined life"

Dancing through life   
skimming the surface  
gliding where turf is smooth  
life's more painless  
for the brainless  
why think too hard?  
when it's so soothing  
dancing through life  
no need to tough it   
when you can sluff it off as I do  
nothing matters  
but knowing nothing matters  
it's just life  
so keep dancing through...

dancing through life  
swaying and sweeping  
and always keeping cool  
life is fraughtless  
when you're thoughtless  
those who don't try  
never look foolish  
dancing through life  
mindless and careless  
make sure your where less   
trouble is rife  
woes are fleeting  
blows are glancing   
when you're dancing  
through life...  
(Spoken)

Emily  
so-Where is this dance?

Sirius:  
(Spoken)  
In the Great Hall 

Emily:  
(Spoken)  
sounds perfect.  
Sirius:

(Sung)  
Let's go down to the Hogwarts's great hall  
we'll meet there later tonight  
we can dance till it lights  
find the prettiest girl...  
give her a whirl  
right on down to the Hogwarts's Great hall  
come on, follow me  
you'll be happy to be there... 

all of the people in the common room:  
dancing through life  
down at the Great Hall...

Sirius:  
if only cause the Great Hall is where we go to Dance...

All:  
nothing matters  
but knowing nothing matters

Sirius:  
It's just..

all and Sirius:  
life

Sirius:  
so keep dancing through...

Musical interlude (Show girls getting ready)

Emily:  
(Spoken)  
so...

Sirius:   
(Spoken)  
so I'll be picking you up around 6:45?

Emily:   
(Spoken)  
after all-  
(Sung)  
now that we've met one another...

Sirius and Emily:  
its clear- we deserve each other

Sirius:  
you're perfect...

Emily:  
you're not perfect...

Both:  
so we're perfect together  
born to be forever...  
dancing through life...

(Pan to James and Remus in the dorm)  
Remus:  
(Spoken)  
Oh James- isn't it awesome?   
(Sung)  
Fin'lly, for this one night  
I'm about to have a fun night  
with Victoria  
There's no full moon for me  
and I only wish there were  
something I could do for Victoria  
to make her as happy  
as she makes me  
we deserve each other  
and the full moon won't make us part  
we deserve each other  
me and her...  
(Spoken)  
James, you understand?

James:  
I do...

(Pan to Victoria and Lily in their dorm.)

Victoria:  
(Spoken)   
I was thinking about my outfit for tonight…

Lily:  
(Spoken)  
and I was thinking about yours too! I wanted to know if you wanted this mini skirt for the party tonight.  
(Sung)  
It's really sharp, don't you think?  
you know you like it a lot  
you deserve each other  
this skirt and you  
you're both so hot  
you deserve each other  
so here, out of the goodness of my  
heart...

(Five minutes before the dance, James and Vanessa are in the empty common room)

James:  
listen- Nessa-

Vanessa:  
yes?

James:  
uh- Nessa  
I've got something to confess, a  
reason why, well-  
why I asked you out at all  
now I know it isn't fair...

Vanessa:  
(Spoken)   
Oh, James, I know why.

James:  
(Spoken)  
you do? 

Vanessa:  
it's because you think I'm hot  
and you wanted to do me  
well- isn't that right?

James:  
(Spoken)   
No! NO! It's because...because...  
(Sung)  
because I was trying to make Lily jealous

Vanessa:  
(Spoken)  
Oh, James,  
(Sung)  
I think you're an asshole!  
And you deserve each other  
you and lily this is your chance  
You deserve each other

So have fun!

James:   
(Spoken)  
you know what?  
(Sung)  
I Will…

Vanessa:   
(Spoken)  
what?

James:  
I will!

(Go to Great Hall where people are dancing)  
All:  
Dancing through life  
down at the Great Hall  
if only because the Great Hall  
is where we go to dance  
and the strange thing:  
your life could end up changing   
while you're dancing  
through!

Song ends as Lily walks into the Great Hall alone.

A/N; So? If you didn't read the lyrics you missed all the action in this chapter. Anyway Review please so I can get the next part up. And for all those who are clueless, I did change the lyrics and cut out one part of the song (hence the 'musical interlude') because it didn't fit into what was going on. Whatever. I'll right more after the Met game! Let's Go Mets!


	13. Revenge 101

A/N: hi! By the way, after the last chapter I wrote, the Mets won! Today my true love, David Wright hit a grand slam! So happy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Hp or songs.

A/N: Oh yeah, thanks to all who reviewed. I am now allowing anonymous reviews, since I didn't know I didn't allow them!

Chapter 13

Lily walked in to the Great Hall alone. (A/N: Yes I know I said that in the last chapter.)

She caught various glances from people (mainly boys) but she just took it in her stride. Maybe it had to do with how She sauntered over to Sirius and Brianna, who were standing next to Amelia and Ludo who were deep in snogging. Sirius kept shooting them dirty looks. "Where's Emily?" Lily yelled at Sirius, since the music was exceptionally loud.

"She's with Jacque, the _other _French exchange student. Apparently, he's better at French then I am." Lily had to smirk. "Karma's a bitch," she said. "So I've heard," he replied, once again looking at Amelia.

"Where's James?" Lily asked, trying to sound casual, but she probably didn't. Sirius shot her a look that said, _Oh _JamesLily just stuck out her tongue. "I honestly don't know," Sirius said afraid that Lily would hex him. "Vanessa's over there," he pointed to a corner where she and her friends were talking to some Hufflepuff boys ", But he's totally M.I.A."

They were then approached by Victoria and Remus, who had been dancing. (A/N: I know actually dancing at a dance, what were they thinking?) Then Peter and Elizabeth came. Ludo and Amelia had stopped snogging once they'd realized there were other people in the room. No one knew where James was. They talked and danced for a little while and then James showed up, alone.

"Where's Vanessa?" Lily yelled to James. "Huh?" James yelled over the music. "Why aren't you with Vanessa?" she yelled louder. But he still couldn't hear and she gave up. James took Lily's hand where he led her to the dance floor and they danced. They all had a lot of fun and lily was beginning to see a light at the end of the tunnel.

!#$&()

Later that night Lily went into the bathroom to fix up her makeup. While she was there Vanessa, Dani, and Jen came in. "Can you believe it?" Vanessa was asking the other girls exceptionally loud. The other two just shook their heads. Lily had never like the expression curiosity killed the cat.

"What can't they believe?" Lily asked.

"Oh," Vanessa said, acting surprised like she hadn't seen Lily. "James told me he loves me!" Cue cat dieing. Vanessa fanned her face with her hands like she was so overwhelmed. Lily just looked in the mirror.

"Oh," Lily said with a monotonous voice ", that's err… great."

"Isn't it?" she replied. Then she left to let Lily wallow in her misery. Lily just looked in the mirror. She could feel tears welling up. She blinked them away and left the bathroom. She told Amelia she had a headache and left.

Once in her dorm she began to think. Now she couldn't steal James away because when you love someone, you want them to be happy. And _somehow_ Vanessa made James happy. So Lily wouldn't get in the way. Lily shouldn't get in the way. She _couldn't_ get in the way.

She put on her pajamas and washed her face. She buried her face in her pillow and started to cry. She didn't know how long she lay like that, but it was long enough that she ran out of tears. Then she heard someone come up the stairs. She pretended to be asleep.

"I wonder what happened to Lily," Brianna was saying.

"She claimed to have a head ache," Amelia said like she didn't believe it.

"I wonder why," Victoria said ", She was having fun with James." They ended the conversation there and went to bed. Once all the girls were asleep she got out of the bed. She just couldn't sleep. She put on a pair of flip flops, since she hated slippers. She went down to the common room to try to get put an escape.

!#$&()

James went up to the dorms with everyone else when the dance was over. He put on his lounge pants and a tee shirt and tried to sleep, but it was impossible. Thoughts of Lily raced through his mind. He was restless. He just wanted to tell her what he felt. He went down to the common room to think, or at the very least to shake off some of the energy he had built up.

He sat near the window and looked out. He started to sing.

_Without You_ from RENT

**James**  
Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom,  
The children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.

**Lily** (emerging form the shadows on the stair way, shocking James who thought he was alone)  
The world revives,

**James**  
Colors renew,

**BOTH**  
But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue

**James**  
Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

**Lily**  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walks, the lungs breath.  
The mind churns!

**James**  
The mind churns!  
**  
Lily**  
The heart yearns!

**James**  
The heart yearns!

**BOTH**  
The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
'Cause I die, without you.

**James**  
Without you.

**Lily**  
Without you.  
**  
BOTH**  
Without you

By the time the song was over Lily was standing next to James by the window.

"So, umm hi," Lily said nervously.

"Hi," James said. He ran a hand through his hair, but stopped when he remembered how much Lily hated that. He knocked over a book that was on the windowsill and they both went to grab it, their hands touching. They looked each other in the eye and straightened up.

"Did you see RENT?" Lily asked, trying to make small talk, not really sure what to say. James nodded. It was weird having some one he loved so much so close to him. "Where?" Lily asked.

James said ", I saw the movie." Lily nodded. "I saw it on Broadway, in London, and I watched the movie. I love that song," she said wishing that this would get more comfortable. "Me too," James said. There was a silence as they both looked out the window. James couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the girl he loved so much. He was about to speak but Lily did first.

"Are you really in love?" she asked him softly and slowly, secretly praying that her heart wouldn't be shattered. James was shocked she'd figured it out. He had to come clean.

"Yeah," said James with the same softness in his voice. He looked her in the eye "I really am." Lily stared at him. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore. She didn't understand how she could hate and love him so much at the same time. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to blink them back. She didn't want him to see her cry.

She turned around and ran through the portrait hole, tears running down her face, leaving a very confused James alone. He yelled something, but she was too far away to hear it. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get there fast. In her eyes, anywhere was better then here.

A/N: Oh, poor Lily! I would just like to say to Alex: James is not a wimp! And to 100 Harry potter obsessed: random is good, right? I'm sorry it took so long to update. I don't write a chapter once. I write it, then edit it, then edit it again until I'm happy with it. Anyway, please review and it'll be like David Wright just hit the World Series winning grand slam.


	14. I stole this Line From Fall Out Boy

A/N: And we're back. The Mets are in a rain delay, so I figured I'd do this instead of watching an "UltiMet" classic, even if it is the one where David Wright hits the ball over Johnny Damon's head to win the game. That reminds me, I really hope you guys R&R my new story, The Room. Characters from Harry Potter, RENT, Wicked, The Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, Artemis Fowl, 7th Heaven, and 24 plus myself and David Wright are locked in a room together. Totally random and funny. So please do that for me and I'll love you all. By the way, if you don't review this story I'll hold back chapters.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or songs.

Chapter 14

Lily ran and ran, letting her feet carry her wherever they pleased. She didn't care about getting caught; it was almost 2 and no one would be lurking. The sound of her feet on the floor echoed through the castle. She ended up in the Astronomy Tower. Rain was falling outside, matching Lily's mood perfectly. She looked outside and reached her hand out, letting the rain fall cold and hard on it. Eventually her tears stopped; they seemed to lose their purpose. Nothing seemed right, except, singing.

I'm Not That Girl from _Wicked_

Hands touch

Eyes meet

Sudden silence

Sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl.

Don't dream too far

Don't lose sight of who you are

Don't remember that rush of joy

He could be that boy

I'm not that girl

Every so often we long to steal

To land of what might have been

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in

Blithe smile lithe limb

She wins some

She wins him

Gold hair with a gentle curl that's the girl he chose.

And heaven knows

I'm not that girl

Don't wish

Don't start

Wishing only ruins the heart.

I wasn't born for the roses and the pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so.

I'm not that girl

The music ended and Lily just looked out the window. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked James straight in the eye. She opened her mouth to say something. And then he kissed her.

!#$&()

When Lily ran out crying James was confused. "Come back," he yelled, but he doubted he had heard her. He ran up to his room and grabbed the Marauder's map and his invisibility cloak. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered and the map revealed itself. He looked for Lily and found her.

It was pretty easy since she was the only one in the hallway. She seemed to be heading towards the Astronomy Tower. He grabbed his invisibility cloak, just to be safe, and ran, taking every short cut he knew so he could catch up to Lily. He didn't know what was up with her. _Really, they should teach a course on girls_, he thought, _so that boys can understand how to deal with them! _

When James arrived at the astronomy Tower, Lily was there. He was about to say something, but he threw on his invisibility cloak when she started to sing. He listened to her; she was obviously upset about something, but what? She wasn't making sense to him. He took off his invisibility cloak and stood behind her. When the music stopped he touched her shoulder. She turned around and he did the only thing that made sense: he kissed her.

It was slow and sweet. He wrapped his hands around her face and she ran her hands through his hair. Then reality caught up with Lily and she stepped away. "James," she whispered ", what about Vanessa?" James looked at her like she had three heads.

"What about her?" he asked. Lily was shocked. "You're in love with her," Lily said, like it was the stupidest think James could've asked. "What!" he asked, completely shocked ", If I was in love with her would I have dumped her?"

"You dumped her?" Lily asked, it being her turn to be shocked ", But she told me you told her you were in love with her!"

"I broke up with her right before the dance," James said, wrapping his arms around Lily's waist ", because I'm in love with you." And suddenly the world seemed clearer and everything better and Lily just kissed him again. "I love you too James," she said ", But why didn't you just tell me instead of making us mope around like a bunch of jackasses?"

"Because you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with, and I'm just the boy that's had too many chances," he said. Lily laughed. "I can't believe you just quoted Fall Out Boy!" she said. "Did it work?" James asked hopefully. She just smiled and kissed him again.

"Wow," Lily said when they pulled away ", don't I feel stupid."

A/N: Okay, short chapter, but they're together! There is 1 maybe 2 more chapters to come so stay tuned. Maybe even 3 and a prologue. And please read the Room! Don't forget to review. And I'm sorry if the lyrics are wrong; I couldn't go online and had to do it from memory!


	15. Time to face the Musical

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Okay before you kill me for not posting in over 2 months (maybe it's 3 or 4 now) I want to apologize. I've been super busy with school and friends and vacations and just about everything else. So I'm going to tie this one up right here and please just review and be kind. Love you all

Disclaimer: still don't own HP or songs.

Chapter (what chapter am I up to?)15

It'd been a week since Friday. The gang minus Sirius and Amelia who were inconspicuously MIA were in the common room pretending to study together. But then James gave up and he started to kiss Lily, who got pretty pissed. "James," she said ", I have to study!"

"You can study tomorrow or Saturday!" he replied ", It's the weekend!"

"I can't study tomorrow," Lily replied ", we're going to Hogsmeade!"

"Come on Lily, you're like a genius," he pleaded ", you don't need to study!"

"Flattery will get you no where," Lily said in a sing song voice. The girls laughed hysterically, Remus and Peter tried to support their friend but ended up laughing too.

"Ugh," James moaned "I sang and did the whole mushy thing and you won't even make out with me!"

SMACK! Lily slapped him. "I was just kidding!" he said ",sort of," he added under his breath so Lily couldn't hear him. Just then Sirius and Amelia burst through the portrait hole entangled in one another, the the shock of everyone in the room, since most of them had seen Amelia screaming at Sirius, and those who hadn't heard about it.

"So this is an interesting turn of events," Remus said as they plopped on the couch. "Hi," Amelia managed to say somehow. Lily opened her mouth to say something but Amelia said ", Save your breath, long story. Short version: he's hot, I'm hot, so we're gonna have a no commitment make out relationship." The girls shook their heads in disbelief. (A/N: this doesn't last very long as they end up falling in love and stuff but whatever.)

Anyway so James got up and started singing, because this is till a musical and that's what happens at the end of all musicals, everyone starts singing and then it's over.

What I've Been Looking Fro form High school Musical

(A/N: I'm just to lazy to find the lyrics)

James sang and danced with REALLY cheesey dance moves, so Li;y couldn't even sing her part because she was laughing to hard. But she pulled herself together and danced cheesily (which isn't a word) too. And at the end James pulled her intoa kiss. They pulled apart and Lily said "Promise me you'll never sing again."

A/N: So not the finest piece of work but yeah it's closure so just do me a favor and review the work as a whole, not this chapter because I just threw this together for some sort of closure. So yeah

-Me


	16. Not Just Another Author's Note

A/N: I have officially been guilt tripped into fixing the ending. So I'll be writing a new one. However, it is still a work in progress. But I don't want any one who reads this story (yes, all 3 of you) to get angry. So think of it as your Christmas gift (or Hanukah if that's your thing). It'll be up soon; at least I hope it will. Depends on how much homework I get and stuff. So yea I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to make an entire chapter and author's note so here.

Chapter 15 extended

Lily and James were kissing and then they stopped.

A/N: I know, best chapter yet.


	17. The REAL Ending

A/N: Ok here is the long awaited real conclusion of Musical Madness. crowd roars So please, please, please review and I'll be THE happiest person alive. The dialogue from the Lily and James scene is loosely based on another fanfic I did.

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.

Chapter 16 

It was a lazy spring day at the end of May. Eight friends sat underneath a large beech tree by a lake. Tomorrow was graduation. The thought of it hung in the air. No one spoke of it, yet they all knew it was there. And no one wanted to say good bye.

Lily laid her head on James's shoulder and shut her eyes. He put his arm around her. She tried to remember how this felt. To be with the ones she cared about, that is. She tried to remember the smell of the leaves and the newly sprung flowers, and the grass. She tried to remember the smell of James, an indescribable mixture that Lily couldn't get enough of.

She opened her eyes and looked at those around her. Remus had his arms wrapped around Victoria. She was looking out at the lake, lost in thought of her own. Amelia and Sirius were lying next to one another on their backs, holding hands. They were looking at the leaves of the tree. Lily laughed to herself about the way their story had turned out. Their no commitment relationship turned into love, somehow. Their whole relationship could be described as somehow. Because somehow the leveled headed Amelia fell for the obnoxious Sirius and somehow they balanced each other out. And somehow they realized they were in love.

She looked up at James and shook her head. If some one had told her how this year would've ended up she wouldn't have believed them. But Lily was a different person last year. And so was James. That was a good thing. She looked at the diamond ring on her left hand. Last year's Lily would've definitely disapproved of that!

She thought of how it had happened. It was just a week ago today. It was a beautiful late spring night and James asked her to go for a walk. Maybe she should've known something was up then and there, but she didn't. Exams had ended that afternoon and lily just wanted to soak in her last week at Hogwarts. And she wanted to be with James because the end of exams had made her start worrying about the future, the days after they would graduate. They would have to get jobs and take care of themselves and Lily was scared. She liked the way things were and she didn't want to let go of anything, the least of which James.

Anyway, James and Lily were walking around the pond holding hands. They were awkwardly silent. James was very fidgety and kept opening his mouth as if to say something, but then kept shutting it. Lily wanted to tell James all she had been thinking and she did. Yes, really just like that. Because once she got started it all came rolling out and then she started crying and when she realized she was crying she started laughing and then she wiped her face and thanked James for listening to her blubber like an imbecile and for not laughing at her. James just smiled awkwardly and she hugged him and he hugged back.

The truth was James had thought all those things and didn't think she was being silly and he told her this. He wiped a tear from her face and kissed her but she pulled away. "Kissing me won't make it better James," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know," he replied softly ", But maybe this will." And he reached his hand into his pocket pulling out a black jewelry box. He got down on one knee, opened it and said ", Will you marry me?"

"James… James!!!!! James, we're too young. We don't know anything about ebign married!" she replied, confused.

"No one knows what they're getting into when they get married! And Romeo and Juliet were young!" he countered.

"James," Lily replied in a way only she could that made James loathe her but yet mad his heart skip a beat ", They died."

"Okay bad example," he replied ", What about Corey and Topanga?"

"They got canceled. We don't know how they turned out. They were boring during college and that's about it."

"Ross and Rachel?"

"They were like 30 and had a kid."

"But they were young when they fell in love!"

"No they weren't!"

"MY parents were young!"

"You're parents are one in a million," Lily replied. "James," she said softer ", I love you and I want to be with you but … but…. But I'm not ready to be married."

"I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow, or this month or this year or in the next five years. Whenever you're ready I am. But I'm not planning on loving anyone but you. Forever."

And then Lily just kissed him. She didn't know what else to do. "Yes," she said. And that was that.

!#$&()

Anyway, so back to the present, Sirius was getting really tired of sitting and not doing. So he started making out with Amelia. This started a tirade of "Get a room!" shouts. So they stopped. For a moment, it felt like any regular day, like this time tomorrow they'd be sitting in double potions listening to Slughorn not shut up about how awesome Lily is or James would be levitating water balloons at Snape. But suddenly reality set back in and it brought with it the awkwardness of a few moments before.

Victoria couldn't stand it anymore. She stood and said loudly ",How is it that the day I've been waiting for since I got my letter of acceptance is the same day I'm dreading more then anything I've ever dreaded before?" Her voice was choking and she was on the verge of tears. "I mean," she continued, pacing ", I'm closer to you guys then I'm with some of the members of my family. You guys practically are my family! What if we don't stay friends? I… I… ah…"

And then music started and she sang just a few lines of "How Do I live without you?"

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

And she sat down with her back to the tree, her head buried in her hands. Remus went over to her to comfort her but she turned her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her no chance for resistance. She fell into his arms, sobbing. "Shh," he whispered into her ear ", It's okay; it's OKAY." And even though she knew his words had no fact or reason behind them, they melted her heart and made her feel like it was going to be fine. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and laughed at her stupidity. Lily crawled over and gave her a hug.

"I can tell you how I KNOW we're all going to stay friends," James said ", because we're the masters of our own destiny. If we make it important to stay friends, we will. I want everyone one of us to make a promise right here and now to stay friends for the rest of our lives, however long that maybe." He stuck out his wand, and the others did too so they were all touching at the tip.

"Here's to friendship, OUR friendship," said Sirius. "Until death do us part," he added with a smirk. Everyone laughed and Lily and James locked eyes, for just a moment.

"We need a code word," said Amelia ", some word to seal the deal, so to speak." They all sat in thoughtful contemplation.

"I got it!" said Brianna excited ", Iuvat!" (A/N: pronounced YOU- wot) They thought about it for a moment.

"I like it," said Remus. They all agreed and with their wands still together said the word. And suddenly light flowed down the tips of their wands towards their hands and disappeared. They all looked at each other as if to confirm that they weren't seeing things.

Then James started singing into what led into a chain of songs from previous chapters.

**James:** Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
**James, Remus, and Sirius**: I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

**Lily:** This thing called love I just can't handle it  
**Girls:** This thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love

**Boys:** There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

All: Well this is it now, everybody get down

This is all I can take

This is how a heart breaks

You take a hit now

You feel it break down

Make you stay wide awake

This is how a heart breaks

Dancing through life  
skimming the surface  
gliding where turf is smooth  
life's more painless  
for the brainless  
why think too hard?  
when it's so soothing  
dancing through life  
no need to tough it  
when you can sluff it off as I do  
nothing matters  
but knowing nothing matters  
it's just life  
so keep dancing through...

It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,  
Friends will be friends,  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,  
Friends will be friends,  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost,  
Hold out your hand cause friends will be friends right till the end

The music ended and they erupted in laughter and hugs.

"James," Lily said ", promise me, love, that you'll never sing again?" They laughed.

"So," said Peter ", what does iuvat mean?"

"It means he/she helps in Latin," Brianna replied.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Very interesting," he said.

!#$&()

A/N: So here, we go... It's your final chance to review. Review the chapter and the entire story. So thanks. I might write some more fanfics… we'll just see.

- The future Mrs. David Wright … I wish (roflmao)


End file.
